


碎片

by pamblue



Series: Final Fantasy XIV-Original Character [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV, original character - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamblue/pseuds/pamblue
Relationships: Garcias/Charlene
Series: Final Fantasy XIV-Original Character [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189343





	1. 发生了特殊情况！

女人半跪在床上，上半身温顺地趴伏，光裸的腰背折成一道柔软而放荡的曲线。她侧过头，点缀着面庞的黑鳞上挂着细小的汗珠，唇边断断续续呼出的热气在陷入躁动的房间里云雾般弥散。加西亚斯从她酡红的脸颊上展开无端的联想，诸如熟透的浆果、陈年的佳酿之类的事物，随时给人一种易醉的错觉。

窗外一线日光逃过帘幕的遮挡，落在查仑的眼睫上；睫毛边缘的点点微光令青年想起春季的粼粼湖面，有种化不开的诗意。他几乎能感到血管在突突跳动，因为彼此的体温太过接近而距离天堂仅有一线之隔。

啪。

一枚橡果掉下，他们同时愣住。紧接着，一只毛茸茸的小动物不知从何处冒出来，追着橡果滚动的方向，一路窜到了暮晖之民的枕边，在揉皱的床单上又添了几道小小的爪印。

它毫无打扰了好事的自觉，在找回视若珍宝的橡果后反而停在了原地，睁大眼睛好奇地与她对视。食果花鼠，查仑朝它微笑。半个月前，男人在保镖任务结束后回到家里，拎着这只挣扎不休的小家伙——据说是平白无故被缠上了；他抱怨它的贪吃与好动，手上倒很温柔地抚摸着小东西的绒毛。

真是够了。

身上的男人冷淡地说，抓住食果花鼠的后颈，在她的惊呼里将它远远丢开。中原之民力度巧妙，正好可以让它在空中打个滚保持平衡。小东西落在门边，生气得吱吱直叫，将橡果用爪子推出去，自己也像液体一样从门缝里滑走了。

继续吗。他俯下身无声无息地吻了吻她的角，说道。

END


	2. 做得实在太过火

加西亚斯？

被呼唤的青年迟钝地转动眼珠，从喉间挤出含混的回应。他神情恍惚，看起来却不像是难受的样子。查仑拨开他汗湿的刘海。垂落的黑色发丝间，玻璃般的灰色眸子深而湿润；这双眼睛的主人竭力隐藏的脆弱与无助就这样堂而皇之地暴露出来，真是格外动人。

你弄疼我了。女人嗔怪的声音像鸟羽的边缘，轻轻地挠着耳根。他骤然回神，这才注意到自己在肤色苍白的暮晖之民身上留下了一道泛着青紫的指痕。

抱歉……他松开手，心里一时之间全是自责与懊恼；查仑却反过来向他道歉。很痛吗？她问。

不痛。加西亚斯简短地回答。被器具强行撑开的感觉确实很不好受，然而这种微妙的疼痛对防护职业来说无关紧要；他还能故作冷静地去调整自己的呼吸，不让她发现自己其实耻于被亵玩。

直到那处腺体被顶撞到的时候。一瞬间，犹如刀锋割开皮肉，快感鲜血般从伤口里喷溅而出。他一定是惊叫了起来。因为那之后女子的动作轻了不少，反而叫他更不好受了。他咬着嘴唇，眼眶里充斥着泪水；它们温暖得仿佛随时要将眼珠融化掉，如同泡化一颗孩童最喜欢的糖果。白光在最后花瓣似的绽放在眼前，将他整个人温柔地包裹在其中。

对不起，我不是故意的……

对方还在道歉。加西亚斯从她惴惴的表情里找到一丝情人之间才能发现的可爱，所以他苦笑着，像往常一样伸手揉乱了她的头发。我困了。他垂着眼帘，半真半假地说。

查仑身上有一股令人觉得安心的味道。他把头埋进她的脖颈，找到一个舒服的位置，嘴唇贴在缎带似的鳞片上，任对方一下下梳理自己的头发。他很快就睡着了，并且做了个好梦。

END


End file.
